1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing lure. More specifically, the lure has a zero flotation coefficient, has wings mounted on a body portion thereof and which, when continuous pull is produced on a line engaged thereto, causes a unique side slip and rotational action in water as well as causing the lure to fly out of and back into the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a great multitude of different types of fishing lures have been proposed, as found in the art.
For example, the Bennett U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,377 discloses a jig type fishing lure which looks like a dragon fly and is capable of scaling or gliding when cast, to simulate the insect it resembles. The lure is highly buoyant and can be brought out of the water into flight by jerking the line to which it is attached.
The Jacobs U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,122 discloses another dragon fly type lure. Twitching of a line to which the lure is attached will cause wing flutter, simulating the insect in distress.
The Shiverdecker U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,469 discloses a fishing lure for simulating the flapping and fluttering of a non-aquatic bird which has fallen in the water.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,146 discloses a blade type lure including a heavy weight body and a projecting, concave blade portion which acts as a tiller. Such lures do not exhibit significant side to side motion, but slowly descend to depths greater than those reachable with spoon lures.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the flying action fishing lure of the present invention is structured to provide sideways darting of the lure while in water and produces an out of water intermittent flying action with only a constant pull being applied thereto by the line to which it is attached.